


Boyfriend

by InkStainedWings



Series: One-Shots [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary!Gabriel, Trans!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Written for a bud from the Sabriel server: Fluff with Trans!Sam and Comforting GabrielGabriel notices Sam's not having the best day and tries to help.





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/gifts).

Gabriel had figured out very quickly that today was not a good day to be on Sam’s bad side. but he still didn’t know why and if there was one thing Gabriel couldn’t resist, it was a mystery about Sam. When he had popped in that morning to say hi and give them an update on how heaven was going now he was leading it Sam had already been cranky. 

“Uncle, I really think this is a bad idea. You should just leave him alone.” Jack murmured a warning from where he was sitting at a table taking notes on dragons and their differences from wyvern. Except under the tabs open on his tablet for that subject were also a few YouTube tabs which looked like funny cat videos. Gabriel didn’t blame the kid. 

“Look pipsqueak, Sam is upset and as the coolest angel ever and his best friend of all friends, I have to be the one to find out why and make him feel better. So just watch Lil Bub and leave me to my hunt.” Gabriel said and Jack pouted but rolled his eyes.

“There’s nothing wrong with watching Lil Bub. She’s sweet. I last saw Sam heading to the grocery store. Dean said he had run out of some important supplies and needed to buy some but he’d be back later.” Jack shrugged before returning to the cat videos a small smile on his face as he watched the small cat eat it’s yogurt. 

Gabriel grinned. Important supplies huh? Now things were getting interesting. Maybe Sam was having trouble with a special case. He closed his eyes and focused on the sigil he had secretly added to all of Sam’s clothing so he could find him and in a moment he was gone.

Sam felt his stomach twisting as he tried to be stealthy about walking down the “women’s health” isle. The name made him flinch but he sucked it up. He already had to wash so much blood out of his clothing, he really didn’t want to double that amount. Of course, it didn’t help that there were like a million types of pads and tampons to choose from. 

“Uh... excuse me?” Sam jumped at the voice and looked around until he noticed a young woman had joined him in the isle. 

“Oh am I in your way? I’m sorry I just... Uh...” He rubbed his neck backing away from the shelves but the girl gave a little laugh. 

“Oh no! You’re not in my way. Actually. I was hoping you could get those pads on to the top down for me? Stubby little legs and the people working here make such a big deal of getting the ladder but you’re so tall I thought you could reach them for me. I highly recommend that brand. Every pad comes with a dinosaur sticker. It’s the little things that make it bearable.” She explained and Sam nodded getting down the pads for her and then grabbing some himself. 

“Yeah, periods suck. Rather face angry vampires honestly.” He murmured and she nodded. 

“What a mood. Thank you. Hope your day gets better and your cramps are light.” She said and Sam smiled a little before sighing. At least he would get cool dinosaur stickers with these. He turned around to head to the register himself only to run into someone else but this someone he recognized and it make ice flash through his veins. 

“G-Gabriel. What... Why are you here?” He asked holding the pads behind him and Gabriel grinned at him. 

“I was looking for you. You seemed upset this morning. I guess I know why now.” He said and Sam felt frustration and anger replace the cold of his nerves and fear. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked pointedly and Gabriel looked surprised at the change of tone so he held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. 

“It means that pain makes people more upset? And periods are painful? I certainly feel terrible when I end up having them. Though nowadays I keep my vessels more masculine so it hasn’t been a issue in ages. I think my last period was back before pads were invented. Trust me, not a fun time.” He said making Sam’s expression fall into confusion. 

“I didn’t realize you had experienced it before.” He admitted feeling a little bad for getting a temper with Gabe. 

“I haven’t had a period in years, then suddenly today it happened. It took me off guard.” Sam admitted quietly still holding onto the box of pads. Gabriel patted his shoulder. 

“You know I can just... snap it all away right? Wouldn’t be the first person I’ve helped have a body they feel more comfortable with.” Gabriel offered and Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“I... You could do that? I mean you’d do that for me? But...” He felt so many conflicting emotions about it. 

“Yeah, you really think I can make you a car but can’t change a few little organs around? You don’t have to choose now. But until you do, how about you let me be a good boyfriend and hand me the pads and let me treat you to some ice cream before we go home too?” Gabriel offered and Sam teared up smiling at him and handed over the box he had been squeezing a little too hard.

Gabriel took it and Sam’s hand squeezing it tight a they walked up and Gabriel paid for the pads. Then what he said hit him. 

“Wait, boyfriend?” He said and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Well, it works. I am your friend and I am currently male presenting. Not really a good word for multidimensional wavelength of light that fancies you is there?” He said though he was a little nervous he might have pressed a little too far. 

“I like boyfriend.” Sam murmured wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders as they left the store.


End file.
